Bonnie McCullough
Bonnie Emma McCullough is a human psychic girl from the small and supernatural town of Fells Church, Virginia. She is a protagonist and a main female character of The Vampire Diaries ''novel series. Bonnie is best friends with Elena Gilbert, Meredith Sulez, Matt Honeycutt and Stefan Salvatore. Bonnie is the only one in the series to develop a deep, genuine bond with Damon Salvatore. She was born and raised in the small town of Fells Church, Virginia. She is Scots-Irish in background and she is descended from ancient Druids (pronounced ''Droo-ids); she also has witch ancestry. Bonnie's parents divorced when she was a child and she lives at home with her dad. She has an older sister named Mary McCullough, who is a nurse and who is two years older then her. It has been mentioned in the novels that Bonnie might have another sister other then Mary, although this is not certain. Bonnie is learning to control her abilities as a psychic, although her powers often become too overwhelming for her to handle at times. Bonnie's psychic abilities are hereditary according to Bonnie, although she says that the psychic powers skip a generation. Bonnie's grandmother has the psychic abilities but she says that her mother does not have them. Bonnie has also dabbled in the art of witchcraft and she had done this when trying to help Elena find Stefan when he had went missing in The Struggle. Bonnie is a small, petite girl with deep brown eyes, a heart shaped face, strawberry-red curly 'permed' hair and very fair skin, which is almost translucent. There is something innocent about her appearance. Initially, Bonnie comes off as kind hearted but not very bright or intelligent at all. In Dark Reunion, Bonnie begins to dabble in the art of witchcraft, and successfully pulls off a summoning ritual to call Stefan back to Fell's Church, then successfully manages to help Stefan communicate with a ghostly Elena by various means. At the end of Dark Reunion, Bonnie is the one who screams about the unfairness of their tragic fate, which triggers Elena's return. It is unknown if Bonnie's powers played any role in making this happen, or if it was just a matter of lucky timing (it was the night of the summer solstice, when ghosts were said to be prone to returning to Earth anyway). She slowly realizes that she isn't as dumb as she believes herself to be (and, as a result, as she's convinced everyone else she is), and that she's rather quite resourceful, useful, needed and loved by all of her friends. Although Bonnie's characterization generally appears to be rather light-hearted, bubbly and sweet-natured, Bonnie is fascinated with and drawn to darkness and the dark side, especially with death. Bonnie frequently talks about and romanticizes death, especially her own, constantly talking about her Scottish grandmother's prophecy that she would be young and beautiful in her grave, and how romantically she might die. She is fickle and flighty when it comes to boys. Bonnie is described to be highly flirtatious and coy. She has had numerous boyfriends whom she doesn't seem to take seriously due to her fickleness and flightiness. Bonnie has shown interest in Matt Honeycutt. She begins to develop a connection with Matt, although Matt is still in love with Elena. Matt has been seen to be protective over Bonnie, especially where Damon is concerned, and he appears to have a brotherly/best friend/platonic connection with her. Bonnie has a pleasant, easy-going connection with Matt. Bonnie has a very deep, strong, indescribable and undeniable attraction/connection with Damon Salvatore. She deeply and strongly cares about him (unconditionally), is indescribably drawn to him and Damon has saved her life on various occasions throughout the course of the series. Damon has been seen to be fiercely protective (sometimes overly protective) of Bonnie even though he won't admit it to himself and he is always there for her, whenever she happens to be in trouble. Bonnie is Damon's certified "weak spot" although Damon constantly and repeatedly denies it. By the end of the original series, Bonnie has become significantly more mature, grounded and serious, focusing on the problems at hand rather than boys. She even surprises herself a few times with her own insightful and helpful contributions to the fight against Klaus. Bonnie, who is a powerful psychic with supposed witch ancestry, is greatly overwhelmed by her powers, and attempts to repress the true extent of them without much success. 'Physical Appearance' Physically, Bonnie is described as being a small, petite girl who is very innocent, vulnerable and fragile looking. Bonnie is described to be extremely pretty, very comely, fair and dainty in appearance. Bonnie has a classic, avant garde, unconventional beauty. She is very petite and small in stature and height (Bonnie is about 4'9" - 5'; possibly 4'6", 4'7" or 4'8"). Physique wise, Bonnie has a slim and petite frame. Her body is described to be somewhat diminutive and slightly underdeveloped in appearance (according to Damon), possessing a figure that is somewhere between that of a girl and a young woman (she has an A cup bra size). She has very large, slightly wide set and childlike hazel-ish brown eyes (in some references, it is said that Bonnie's eyes are blue), which are almond-shaped, with long and thick eyelashes. She has a small, heart shaped face with a widow's peak and she has very soft, delicate, refined physical features. She has a small and slightly upturned nose, like that of a fairytale princess or cherubic angel. Bonnie has a very heartwarming and charming smile (Damon has referred to her smile as soulful and enchanting) and she has deeply defined dimples in both of her cheeks, giving her a cherubic, angelic and doll-like appearance. Her complexion is very white and fair like that of snow, porcelain and swans which is smooth, opaque and translucent. He skin is so fair that her veins and fjords are easily visible (Damon has taken significant note of this). Although Bonnie is small in height, she has an exceptionally long and dainty neck like that of a ballerina. Bonnie has long, luxuriously thick, strawberry-red gold hair, which is described as being softly curly (Bonnie's hair is straight; her hair is curly permed) and even slightly frizzy at times. Her red gold hair gives her the look of a fairy or a pixie. There is something innocent, pure, virginal, fresh, cherubic,'' angelic and childlike about her appearance. Bonnie is said to resemble a kitten — cute, small, innocent and fragile. Bonnie's physical appearance is described in The Return: Nightfall: "Bonnie, with her hair that was called something strawberry, but that looked simply as if it was on fire. Bonnie has the translucent skin, with the delicate violet fjords and estuaries of veins all over her throat and inner arms. Bonnie, who had lately taken to looking at him sideways with her large childlike eyes, big and brown, under lashes like stars." Another quote in The Struggle describes Bonnie's appearance: "Blinking, Elena brought a face into focus. It was small and heart-shaped, with fair, almost translucent skin, framed by masses of soft red curls. Wide brown eyes, with snowflakes caught in the lashes, stared worriedly into hers." Her appearance is also described in more detail in the short story Damon And Bonnie: After Hours: "The maiden, who was exceptionally dainty and pretty and had, to a vampire, the most exquisite feature of all, an exceptionally long and delicate column of a neck, was looking up at him soulfully. That was nice, that she was short. Damon didn’t care that much for tall girls because he wasn’t very tall himself. She also had — you couldn’t help notice — particularly large eyes in her small heart-shaped face, giving her the appearance of a kitten. They were clear brown eyes, with a dark ring at the outer rim of the iris, then a very light brown ring, as if light were shining through them in the middle, and then another dark ring around the pupil. Her hair was the color of a strawberry and curled softly all over her head in a way that made you think “pixie.” Altogether, she was a lovely little ornament, with fine blue veins in naturally translucent skin." Damon has described Bonnie's voice as charming, highly melodious and pleasant like that of a bell and he compares her voice to that of a nightingale, curlew and a songbird. 'Personality Bonnie is a very likeable, charismatic, kind-hearted, and charming individual, but she is not considered to be overly bright or intelligent at the very beginning of the series. Bonnie basically starts off unsure about her identity, who she is and what her destiny is; what she stands for as an individual. She starts off as childish, shallow, boy-obsessed, and insecure. As the series progresses, however, Bonnie begins to deeply develop and spiritually evolve, and begins to get a much deeper understanding of her true inner self as an individual. She also begins to develop very strong psychic powers and abilities. She eventually dabbles and masters the art of witchcraft. Bonnie is a Wiccan and it has been hinted in the novels that Bonnie is not only a powerful psychic but that she has witch ancestry (according to Bonnie, her grandmother was a witch). It is highly possible that Bonnie is a "White Witch", which is a witch that practices White Magic or good witchcraft. Bonnie is stoically loyal, loving, caring and fiercely protective and she will do absolutely anything for her friends, her family and the people she loves and cares about. She's an incredibly selfless individual and she is always trying to lend a helping hand when it is most needed. Bonnie comes off as rather eccentric and "off-beat". She is a highly adventurous, explorative and curious individual. In many ways, she is rather opposite of her best friend, Elena Gilbert. While Elena has a tendency to be more vain and selfish, Bonnie is significantly more of a humble and selfless person. She is not really the intense academic or scholarly type but she has a habit of engaging her brain before her mouth. However, despite the fact that she is not an academic individual by nature, she is rather intelligent, sharp, quick and intellectual. She is friends with Elena Gilbert, Meredith Sulez, Matt Honeycutt and Stefan Salvatore. She has been best friends with Elena and meredith since kindergarden and was friends with former friend, Caroline Forbes since the first grade. Stefan has described Bonnie as the "fiery little pixie".'' Bonnie has very strong and powerful psychic abilities. Her powers seem to become most "vibrant", active, or heightened whenever she is in Damon's presence. She is able to feel Damon's "Power" on a frequent basis and she is also able to sense what he is feeling and thinking (this is noted in ''Dark Reunion). Most of the time, Bonnie seems to act as an unwitting medium for helpful spirits, most notably the spirit of a witch named Honoria Fell, who several times attempts to aid the girls (Elena and Meredith) through Bonnie. Bonnie does not remember anything she says or does while she is in this condition because she basically goes into a catatonic state or a hypnotic trance. She also has occasional prophetic flashes, such as when she jokingly (but coincidentally) reads Elena's palm on the first day of school and comes up with a genuine prophecy that she would meet a dark and handsome but not imposingly tall stranger (the same day that Elena met Stefan Salvatore). In Dark Reunion, Bonnie begins to dabble in practicing the art of witchcraft (due to her witch ancestry), and successfully pulls off a summoning ritual to call Stefan (and later on, Damon) back to Fell's Church, then successfully manages to help Stefan communicate with a ghostly Elena by various means through a dream sequence. At the end of Dark Reunion, Bonnie is the one who screams about the unfairness of their tragic fate, which triggers Elena's unexpected return from the afterlife. It is unknown if Bonnie's powers played any significant role in making this occur, or if it was just a matter of lucky timing (it was the night of the summer solstice, when ghosts were said to be prone to returning to Earth anyway). As the series progressed, she slowly realizes that she is not as stupid as she believes herself to be (and, as a result, as she's convinced everyone else she is), and that she's actually intelligent and desperately needed by all of her friends. Bonnie is also significantly much stronger and tougher then she appears to be on the outside, even though she appears vulnerable, fragile and delicate for the most part. Despite the fact that she can be rather naive at times, Bonnie is also rather challenging when she wants to be and she does have a passionate nature. Although Bonnie's character generally appears to be rather light-hearted, Bonnie has an inherently dark streak and she is also strongly attracted to the dangerous and unpredictable side of things. She is deeply fascinated with and drawn to darkness, especially death. Bonnie frequently talks about and also romanticizes death, especially her own, and she constantly talks about her Scottish grandmother's prophecy that she would be young and beautiful in her grave. She also consistently talks about how romantically she might die. She has also talked about how she finds an aggressive man highly attractive and that she would find it romantic for a guy to strangle her. She also seems to have an attraction or "fetish" for men who are possible psycho killers/murderers. In the beginning, she is fickle in chasing after Stefan Salvatore, and then Matt Honeycutt throughout most of the series. By the end of the original series, however, Bonnie has become significantly more mature and much more serious, focusing on the important problems at hand rather than about the opposite sex. She even surprises herself a few times with her own insightful contributions to the fight against a powerful and original vampire named Klaus. Bonnie, who is a highly strong psychic witch, is overwhelmed by the strength of her powers, and she attempts to repress the true extent of them without very much success. She is sometimes very afraid of what she can and might do and is scared of her strong powers using her, instead of the other way around. As a psychic, Bonnie also has intense dreams, prophetic flashes, visions and predictions, which has sometimes caused her to pass out, due to its severe intensity at times. Bonnie has consistently been fickle when it comes to guys. She seems to be strongly drawn to deep, mysterious guys who are possibly wild and dangerous, although Bonnie happens to date the complete opposite most of the time. Bonnie mostly dates the nice, wholesome boy-next-door types who are tall athletes, like Matt Honeycutt. The type of man or the kind of guy she strongly desires deep down is for the most part considered to be unusual and out of the ordinary and even the complete and total opposite of everything she embodies as an individual. Bonnie deep down desires someone who is "''drop-dead gorgeous," '' rich, adventurous, "''dangerous", passionate, romantic, affectionate, powerful, compelling and "different". In the beginning, she thought Stefan Salvatore fit this persona, and she was thankful to him when he saved her from an intense situation with the history teacher, Mr. Tanner. She also begins to develop some feelings for Matt Honeycutt, although Matt is still very much in love with Elena. Matt has a brotherly relationship with Bonnie and he is quite protective of her (sometimes overly protective), especially when it comes to Damon. Although Bonnie genuinely likes and cares for Matt, she is strongly and deeply drawn to Damon Salvatore. There is an indescribable and magnetic connection between the two of them. Bonnie is Damon's "weak spot". Their connection and relationship is known to be one of the most interesting dynamics in the whole series according to many readers, and their connection seems to be an intriguing combination of platonic/romantic/sexual in nature, crossing a fine line between being genuinely innocent/pure and intensely and dangerously passionate. Damon and Bonnie have had a somewhat chaotic and tumultuous dynamic/connection throughout the course of the series. Bonnie was the first person whom Damon met immediately after he came to Fells Church. She has frequently talked about how gorgeous and "inhumanely beautiful" Damon is (both physically but also, to her, his essence/being). She has even admitted to herself that he is ''almost ''more gorgeous than Damon's younger brother, Stefan. She seems to be strongly drawn to Damon for mostly indescribable reasons but part of the reason is because he is edgy with a "bad boy" image. She is also fascinated with the dark, compelling and powerful aura that he exudes, which often causes her psychic powers to react, heighten and intensify immensely. Bonnie deeply and strongly cares about Damon despite what anyone else thinks or says about him (including her own friends Elena, Meredith and Matt), and Damon has saved her life when she has been in trouble on many occasions throughout the course of the series and even before the original series began (After Hours). She frequently believes in Damon, believing that there is humanity, inner goodness and kindness inside of him, despite him repeatedly trying to conceal it through committing incessant immoral acts. Bonnie believes that underneath the cold and uncaring exterior that Damon puts up as a wall for self-preservation, that he is a kind and compassionate individual deep down within, who is simply misunderstood. She believes in Damon regardless even if Damon has been awful towards her or treated her badly. Bonnie was the first person to see Damon's deeply buried inner humanity. Damon and Bonnie have shared many meaningful moments together in the series, although many of these special moments in which they have shared together have not been revealed in the series and have been rather 'secretive' in nature. Damon is fiercely protective of Bonnie as well as nurturing and gentle towards her, and he looks out for her whenever he can, even though he won't admit it to himself. He seems to always be there for her whenever she happens to be in trouble or whenever she calls on him for help. Bonnie seems to be the one person in the series who brings out the true human side in Damon;'' the'' caring side of him —the ''true Damon ''which is hidden deep down within his soul, and it is apparent that Damon has a soft spot for her although the exact reason for this is highly unexplained and unknown. In terms of outer personalities, Bonnie is the complete opposite of Damon in many ways. Bonnie is more light, Damon is more dark. Bonnie is more selfless/humble, Damon is more selfish/vain/proud. Bonnie is more weak/fragile/vulnerable, Damon is more dominant/powerful/strong. Bonnie is more moral, Damon is more immoral. Bonnie is more emotionally weak, Damon is more emotionally strong. Bonnie is frequently referred to in the novels, especially in ''The Return: Nightfall, as a 'maiden'. Damon often thinks of her as a maiden because of her innocence, although she is the same age as Elena. In the novels, Damon often refers to her as a "woman-child". She is somewhat childlike and she faints constantly, as she lacks any control or self-restraint over her very strong psychic powers and abilities. Bonnie is considered to be very fragile and she can be easily frightened and overwhelmed, although she does become a significantly stronger individual as the series progresses. She is highly expansive and visionary, but she can be quite damsel-in-distress like and always in need of a male hero to save her whenever she gets into trouble. Bonnie has many and various nicknames throughout the series and most of them are nicknames in which Damon Salvatore has given her. Most of the given nicknames for Bonnie often refer to her hair colour. Bonnie is a feminine name of Scottish/Scots-Irish origin which means "pretty", "beautiful" or "attractive". The name also means "good". Bonnie has many and various nicknames which include 'Bon', 'Bon-Bon', 'The Little One', 'Sweet Bonnie' (coined by Shinichi), 'Pixie', 'Firebrand', 'Druid/Droo-id Priestess', 'Curlew', 'Songbird', 'The Redhead', 'Redhead', 'Strawberry-Haired Girl', and 'Fiery Little Pixie' (coined by Stefan Salvatore). Aside from all of her usual nicknames, Damon Salvatore has many and various nicknames he uses and refers to Bonnie as and he normally doesn't call her by her first name, although the reason for this is unknown. Damon's pet names and nicknames for Bonnie are notably highly affectionate and tender in nature and they often refer to her hair-colour. Damon's pet names for Bonnie include Little Redbird (Damon's personal favourite pet name to call Bonnie), Redheaded Bird, Little Redhead, Little Witch, Redheaded Witch, Red-Haired Maiden, Red Songbird, Little Red-Haired Songbird, Little Bird, Baby Bird, Little Human, Human, Sleeping Maiden, Sweet Baby Bird, Sweet Red Bird, His ''Bird, ''His ''Bedraggled Little Bird, ''His Maiden, His ''Witch, The Redbird, Fiery Little Fury, Kitten, and Sweet Songbird Bonnie. 'Biography 'Powers And Abilities' As a psychic witch, Bonnie has highly powerful, strong powers/abilities. Bonnie's psychic abilities are hereditary and according to Bonnie, her grandmother was a Witch. Her abilities are so powerful and strong that at times, they can become very overwhelming for Bonnie when she overuses them or overexerts herself. Aside from Bonnie possessing psychic abilities, Bonnie also masters the art of witchcraft. Because of her abilities, this makes Bonnie one of the most powerful, if not, the most powerful character in the entire series alongside Damon. Bonnie possesses the following powers/abilities: #'Telepathy:' Bonnie is able to use extra sensory perception for open mental communication between minds over a long distance and through all barriers obstructing recognition from speech and sight. Bonnie frequently uses telepathy throughout the series to communicate with Elena, Damon and Stefan. #'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with one's mind. If Bonnie focuses, she has the ability to move any object with her mind that she desires. #'Precognition: '''The ability to knowledge or have awareness of the future, whether it is near future or distant future. This ability is obtained through extra sensory perceptions. Bonnie displayed this ability throughout the course of the series including in the first book, The Awakening, when Bonnie read Elena's palm on the first day of school and predicted that she would unexpectedly meet a "dark, mysterious and handsome" stranger, who was once considered to be tall (the stranger being Stefan Salvatore). #'Psychic Healing: Is an ability to sense illness in a person and heal them, normally while in a trance. #'Visions: '''Bonnie is able to envision events occurring without being in the presence of the event. #'Prophetic Flashes: #'Necromancy/Mediumship: '''This is the ability to communicate with spirits which have passed on. Bonnie did this with Honoria Fell, a witch. #'Hypnosis (Hypnotic Trance):' The ability to go into an altered state of deep trance and allow another entity, whether it be a spirit or a ghost or even an angel, speak through them. The entity is most likely one who is more highly evolved. Bonnie has done this with Honoria Fells ghost, who was also a witch, like Bonnie. #'Empath:' A psychic empath (sometimes called a Sensitive) takes on other people's feelings of pain or pleasure, actually feeling the emotions of others. #'Clairvoyance:' The ability to see clearly things which cannot be seen by the normal human vision or sight. This includes being able to see events and visions of the future, people and places from a far away distance and also to see spirits/ghosts which have passed on. #'Clairaudience:' This ability is similar to that of clairvoyance. This is the ability to hear things that are regularly rather un-hearable to the regular human ear. #'Afterlife Communication: Bonnie has the ability to communicate with spirits of the afterlife. Bonnie did this with Honoria Fell and with Elena's spirit in Dark Reunion. #'Dream Casting: '''Bonnie displayed this ability in Dark Reunion when she brought Stefan to see Elena in spirit through a dream cast by Bonnie. #'Astral Projection: 'Bonnie is able to have an OBE (also known as out-of-body-experience) if she falls into a lucid dream. In an OBE, the astral body becomes separate from the physical body. #'Psychometry: The ability to obtain information, whether it be a person or an object. #'Retrocognition: '''This is the ability to have a clear perception and understanding of things which occurred in the past; past events. #'Scrying:' This is the ability to use an item of any kind to view events from or in the future or even from or at a distance. Bonnie has done this using a Ouija Board. #'Dowsing:' Ability to locate objects using the mind. #'Divination:' This is basically another word for fortune-telling. This is the ability to foretell the future and what is going to happen. #'Intuition:' This is the ability to have an innate sense the events, thoughts, and even the feelings of others that are normally outside of what the normal human ability is capable of perceiving. #'Aura Reading:' Is the ability to perceive all of the energy fields surrounding various people, places and things. #'Dreamwalking:' The ability to transfer or transmit messages through dreams. #'Clairknesis: Is the ability to sense or feel ghosts, spirits and angels around them or another person. #'''Clairsentience: This is the ability to sense or pick up the subtlest of emotions, feelings and energy. This ability basically gives one an insight of something hidden or forgotten. #'Lucid Dreaming: '''This is the ability to meditate and to go into astral projection. Basically, this ability is about controlling your dreams. #'Ceromancy (AKA Ceroscopy or Candle Reading):' This ability either consists of melting wax dropped into water and the shapes of hardened then interpreted into prophecy. Or simply meditating and gazing at a burning candle flame. The shapes formed in wax from a candle’s run off can also be read for divinatory meaning. #'Channeling: This ability is when a separate intelligence enters the mind and or body of the psychic and then uses that body/mind to communicate messages directly to the audience. A psychic is not interpreting the information. In a channeling situation the message passes through as if the intelligence was using the body and mind of the psychic to hear you and to speak to you directly. #'''Palm Reading (AKA Palmistry, Chiromancy, Cheirology, and Chirognomy): This is an ability which is divination from the lines on people's hands. Chirognomy ''is more specifically a focus on the general hand formations being size, shape and appearance of the hand. #'Clair-Empathy: This is the ability to be able to feel emotions from beyond natural realms. #'Clair-Tangency: '''This is the ability that is sometimes used to describe a psychic’s ability to touch beyond the physical. #'Clair-Gustance: This ia the psychic ability that refers to taste. In some instances, psychics will be able to pick up certain tastes while conducting a reading. #'Extra Sensory Perception (also known as ESP):' This is any perception which is beyond our normal and regular senses. #'Oneiromancy:' A psychic form of dream interpretation that uses dreams to predict the future. #'Ouija Board:' A talking board or spirit board used in séance with the alphabet and other symbols printed or carved on it. A planchette touched with the fingers can move in such a way as to spell out spiritualistic and telepathic messages on the board. #'Out-Of-Body-Experience (AKA OBE): '''A sensation of floating outside of one's body and, in some cases, seeing one's physical body from outside oneself. OBE’s are most often initiated through lucid dreaming and or astral projection. Can also be experienced as a near death experience - NDE. #'Psychometry: Psychic sense of touch. A Psychometrist will obtain intuitive impressions and information by holding or otherwise connecting with an object or person. #'''Retro-Cognition: Ability to see the past by touching an object that HAD to do with the event. #'Sciomancy/Sciamancy: '''Communicating with spirits in a séance or channeling session. But this is often misquoted as shadow divination. The Awakening Bonnie is overjoyed when Elena returns from France and tries to demonstrate palm reading that her cousin taught her. She sees a mysterious dark stranger in Elena's future: not tall, but was once. Just as they were all about to enter the Robert E. Lee, their high school, a 911 Turbo drives up and a handsome foreigner gets out. While at lunch, Bonnie tells Elena that the new guy was an Italian, Stefan Salvatore. Bonnie finds Stefan attractive and romantic, and is even grateful to him when he saved her from humiliation caused by their history teacher Mr. Tanner. However, Bonnie eventually encounters Damon Salvatore and finds herself intensely and irresistibly drawn to him, despite how dangerous he is. It is said that Damon shared a special moment with Bonnie at the Homecoming Dance. It was revealed that Bonnie was the first person Damon has met immediately after arriving in Fells Church. Bonnie also knew that Elena was in the graveyard, though she couldn't explain how. Meredith had her make a blood pact among the three of them; Bonnie and Meredith were to help Elena get Stefan. As they left, a strange power frightened them and they ran off. Bonnie went into a trance, saying: "Elena, there's someone waiting out there for you." Bonnie snapped out of her trance and immediately ran off with Elena and Meredith to safety. The Struggle After Elena ran out of school, Bonnie helped Meredith find her and take her home. Elena was upset and resentful about how no one believed in Stefan's innocence. Bonnie and Meredith stayed with her for the night where Elena apologized to the girls. At Elena's request, Bonnie decided to help locate Stefan. Bonnie tuned into Stefan's thoughts and translated what he thought himself: cold, alone, and thirst/hungry. She and the others sneaked out of the house and went to Wickery Bridge where Elena thought Stefan would be, but with a little help from Matt, they figured out Stefan was in a well at the Old Francher's Farm. They rescued an extremely weak Stefan and took him back to the boarding house where Elena had Bonnie call her sister Mary to check up on Stefan so he wouldn't have to go to a hospital. The Fury Bonnie was in mourning after Elena's death. She attended the funeral with the rest of the town, but was caught in another trance. Bonnie is happy to see Elena in Meredith `s House, she tells Matt and Vickie possibly be the Other Power, but Meredith says no. Bonnie decided to follow Alaric to know whether or not the other power. Bonnie tries to see who is the other power but can not see or read anything (a vessel with water and a candle), Meredith asks if it is possible to find and defeat the other power and Bonnie said yes but with a sacrifice. Then, Elena asks Bonnie to read her future, Bonnie says it's very short life line in her hand but Meredith says it is obvious after what happened but Elena is felt with a bad feeling. Dark Reunion Bonnie started keeping a diary, confessing her sorrows and worries since Elena's death. She was unhappy when Caroline decided to throw Meredith a surprise birthday party and was shocked to discover that it was on Meredith's real birthday than the one her family told everyone due to the fact it fell on the anniversary of her grandfather's attack. During the party, Bonnie told Sue Carson, Vickie Bennett, Caroline and Meredith that she had a dream of Elena and they decided to try and contact her with and Ouija board. They succeeded but Elena warned them that there was evil in the house and that they had to run, just as the lights went out. While trying to escape, they split up and a sweaty hand grabbed at Bonnie, causing her to panic, but when Sue started screaming, the night go worse when they found her dead, with everyone but Bonnie, Meredith and Matt suspecting Vickie. Bonnie and Meredith were questioned by the police, but neither had mentioned that they were in the living-room, which somehow Tyler Smallwood knew. Bonnie suspected him, but Meredith and Matt didn't think Tyler would have the brains. They figured out that Elena was calling for their help to stop this evil, to contact the one person she herself would have turned to: Stefan. They visited Honoria Fell's tomb and collected samples of Stefan's hair and blood to summon him. Bonnie managed to contact Stefan who was in Italy and once she mentioned Elena, they all knew he would turn up, which he did unexpected at school. Bonnie hid him until she got Meredith and Matt, and was as shocked as the rest of them when they realized that Damon had come with Stefan too. The Return: Nightfall After Elena's return to life, Bonnie, together with Matt and Meredith, decided to accompany Stefan in helping Elena adjust to living again as well as they could. They bring her clothes and other necessities that Stefan cannot help her with, as well as keeping the couple company whenever it was appropriate. One night, Bonnie, Meredith and Matt were driving in Matt's old truck. Matt wasn't paying much attention to the road ahead, and suddenly a red object is in front of the car and they crash into the side of the road. Huge branches coming from no-where held them trapped in the truck, lightly stabbing them all over. The truck was cold and they had no way of getting out. Bonnie decided to use her last bits of energy to channel Damon, since she supposed Stefan and Elena were already asleep. Damon responded to her call and found them, taking only Bonnie with him to where Stefan and Elena stayed. As Stefan went to see the two others, Damon put Bonnie in the tub of the house, took off her clothes and nursed her to the best of his abilities. The Return: Shadow Souls After Elena, Matt and Damon left, Bonnie and Meredith stayed in Fell's Church. The town itself was deeply affected by Shinichi and Misao leaving young girls in particular, possessed. Bonnie and Meredith knew about Caroline's pregnancy with Tyler Smallwood's child, but carrying a werewolf's babies, and being possessed by a malach was transforming her into a disgusting person, especially when Caroline reported ''Matt as the father. Bonnie an Meredith visited her, but she started to freak them out and they left as quickly as they could. They attempted to see her again (this time only Meredith going into the house) but whatever happened, Meredith's mouth was stuffed with slugs and worms that Caroline was eating. Meredith fled and dragged Bonnie with her, but stopped when she realized that Bonnie too was affected and had to admit CPR on her. When Matt returned, he gave the girls information about where Damon and Elena were and they immediately set off to find them. They found them in a motel where Elena was shocked and relieved to see them. Elena went with Bonnie and Meredith to their room and in her sleep, Bonnie brought up what Elena and Damon did the night before, something Elena wouldn't answer. Damon refused their company, but Bonnie and Meredith decided to go to the Dark Dimension and help rescue Stefan from his prison. Bonnie and Meredith were against the fact that they had to be Damon's slaved but eventually agreed when they knew Elena would crawl after Damon if she had to. as Bonnie Bennett.]] Bonnie McCullough does not make at appearance in the television series. Instead, the show has a witch named Bonnie Bennett, who is based on her. Although there are not many other similarities between the two characters. Bonnie Bennett is 's best friend and a witch. Her ancestor is a very powerful witch named Emily Bennett, whose own ancestors originated from Salem, Massachusetts, the town made famous for witches being burned at the stake between 1692 — 1693. Bonnie is a charismatic, good-natured and open minded girl that is shown to be very mature for her age. She defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. This often makes her look like a judgmental individual, since in more than one occasion she has demonstrated her antipathy toward people that she doesn't know. Bonnie deeply cares for her friends and is fiercely loyal to them, eager to help them solve their problems or provides good, honest advice. 'Trivia' * In the books, Bonnie has a deep, intense connection with Damon Salvatore. But in the TV series, Bonnie seems to show dislike towards Damon because he is a vampire and vampires and witches are known to be natural enemies. * In the books, Bonnie has an un-named cousin. In the series, Bonnie had a grandmother named Sheila Bennett but she died. Some time later, Bonnie meets Lucy Bennett (a distant cousin), who happens to be a witch just like her, except significantly more powerful, and who used to be a former "friend" of Katherine Pierce. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Novel-Only Characters Category:Humans Category:Supernatural Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Psychics Category:Witches Category:Female